Master Sword
"TCHYAAAH!" - Toon Link |-|Classic= The Master Sword is a high-tier melee weapon worth 60,000 cash. It has a silver blade with a blue hilt that has a yellow gemstone inside it. Every time you attack with the Master Sword, you'll make small battle cries while flashes of light appear when you strike an enemy. Unlike other weapons- especially the Ferrum's Malum, you can actually dodge with this sword. Unfortunately, you won't gain any form of damage reduction during dodges so watch where you roll. Like Ferrum, the Master Sword also has a "Mana" bar that can limit you when using Dodges or special attacks. This Mana is called "Potential". Abilities The Master Sword comes with four abilities. Pressing X, or C will allow you to use a rolling dodge, which can help you avoid incoming attacks from enemies, and you will go in certain directions depending on which key you use. Z makes you roll left, X makes you roll forward, and C makes you roll right. Pressing Q with enough Potential will cause the user to shoot a wave of energy in front of them flying forward and pushing back enemies whilst dealing damage. Pressing E with most of your Potential will make you use the Daunting Strike. You will stand still for a moment, pointing out the sword and shooting a beam of light in front of you. If it hits an enemy, you will immediately charge straight to said enemy, and deal a devastating blow before a barrage of light is shot out in all directions in the form of spikes, impaling all enemies nearby. And finally, Holding down R will let you use a medium-ranged spin attack that will damage all enemies around you, stacking damage. Make sure you time your attacks when using the specials, because not only do they have a set charging time and cooldown leaving you vulnerable, but your Potential is much more limited. It won't refill from attacking enemies like Ferrum, it must recharge on its own; but, you can slightly refill the Potential bar by attacking bosses. |-|Delta= Roll - Keybind X, C When used, it will allow the user to perform a rolling dodge, which can help avoid incoming attacks from enemies, and the player will go in certain directions depending on which key is used. Z makes you roll left, X makes you roll forward, and C makes you roll right. Knockback Force - Keybind Q Using this will cause the user to shoot a wave of energy in front of them, flying forward and pushing back enemies whilst dealing damage. Hurricane Spin - Keybind R When used, the user will start rapidly spinning around, creating a whirlwind that will rapidly damage all enemies caught in the radius and heal the user. This move deals even more damage against bosses. Trivia * The Master Sword is a reference to the Zelda series and also a reference to Kenis's favorite incarnation of Link, Toon Link. ** The Master Sword in this game is from the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker timeline. * The original Master Sword was scripted by xKenis and put into his other places such as Ken's Scripting Grounds where it can be openly tested when obtained. * In Ken's Scripting Grounds, the Master Sword has a small arsenal of combos along with its grab that can sometimes fling people across the map. * The Master Sword is the first weapon to be able to allow the user to dodge in-game. * The base damage of Daunting Strike will be determined by the player's current Health, using a complex formula of (250 x 4) + (250 x 5 - (HP / MaxHP) x 5), where MaxHP = 100. ** With this, the Master Sword is the first weapon to have an attack that will be boosted determined by the player's health. ** In Delta Update, however, the Daunting Strike move is no longer available due to the move being unreliable and having the ability to softlock the Boss (anchoring the enemy's RootPart if done correctly) Category:Browse Category:Weapons